


Track 5: Hey Jude

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Series: Mixtape [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings, I'm not totally happy on how this turned out but oh well, song promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Song by the Beatles, sent by anonymous on tumblrNo man deserves her.





	Track 5: Hey Jude

There was no man on Earth that deserved Diana Prince. That much was evident by even just a glance. Her beauty was unmatched, of course, anyone could tell that. But the way she held herself, always ready for the next challenge. The way she moved, from something as simple as walking to the strange elegance she had when she fought, despite how brash he style really was. The way she always seemed to know when to fight and when to mediate. Her smile, the radiance of her laugh. The combination of all those things,  _ that’s _ what made men unworthy. 

This was something Bruce often found himself having to be reminded of. She was beauty and passion and peace and war rolled into one and nothing he could do, no matter what sin he atoned for, would make it so he deserved her. He had come to terms with this, as he had once had to come to terms with it with Selina. He was content with the loneliness, something he had known he had doomed himself to since the beginning of his mission. 

Alfred would have none of that. 

His butler often reminded him that the only time he was ever really alone was when he purposefully forced someone away, as was his habit. Bruce had nearly grunted at the accusation and after an hour of doing his very best to ignore the man that acted as his guardian for so many years, the subject was dropped. However, it didn’t seem to stay dropped for long. 

Jason said he was an idiot. 

“If anyone can get through that dark and broody ‘I am the goddamn night’ routine without batting an eyelash in fear or fucking laughter, they deserve at least the time of day. Also, its  _ Wonder Woman _ . You would have to be Dickie level stupid not to go after her if she’s shown interest!” Jason, who had shown up to the cave evidently only to rant, had practically shouted as he paced the length of the console, where Bruce was seated. 

“She hasn’t shown interest.” Bruce replied flatly, not looking away from the monitor. 

“Bullshit.” He spat.

“Language.”

“I’m 21, fuck you, Bruce.” 

“ _ Master Jason. _ ”

Bruce smirked to himself, knowing the sheepish look on his son’s face, the conversation being effectively dropped once more. Until the next Justice League meeting anyway. 

Bruce was distracted, something that was rare enough to cause concern from the rest of the league. He dismissed his behavior and headed to his room after the meeting, telling Superman not to follow him as he had started to. He sighed stepping into the shower, running his fingers through his curls. This was beginning to become a problem. The talk about Diana around the Manor had spread to his other children, each of them pushing him to act on whatever feelings they were imagining him to have. 

“We just want you to be happy, B. Just once.” Dick had said. But his happiness didn’t matter on the large scale of things. Not now, not ever.    
Dressing again, he sighed at the knock at his door. 

“Kal-El, I said we’d discuss it later.” He said, back to the door as he hooked on his cape, the door whooshing open. There were only three people in the League that had access to the security code to Batman’s room, himself being one of them. He’d have to talk to the Boy Scout about personal space again.

“I’ll pass on the message.” Diana said, a small smirk in her tone. Bruce turned to see the Princess of Themascraya in all her beauty. It was true, no man would ever deserve her.

But that was for no man to decide.


End file.
